


a mess of us

by CherFleur



Series: SW prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha is good at most things, Cadets were scared, Getting Together, His true inheritance from Jango is his lack of emotional understanding, Many many targets were sacrificed in this fic, Multi, but not emotions, no one was hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: Maybe if Alpha destroyed enough things and tired himself out, he could stop that thing called thinking.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Shaak Ti/Colt, Shaak Ti/Colt (established)
Series: SW prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971988
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	a mess of us

**Author's Note:**

> Discord prompt for Primarybufferpanel: Alpha wanting Shaak and being angry about it
> 
> I may have fallen away from the true desire of this prompt, but eh. Hopefully I didn't mess up Alpha's voice too much, he was kinda difficult to find headspace for.

Another set of targets disintegrated.

Alpha really wanted to get his hands on something to break with his bare hands, but target practice involved fewer broken troopers. There wasn’t a shiny alive who didn’t know how to avoid him in a mood anyhow, and picking on cadets was something that sad people with low self-esteem did.

If there was something that Alpha didn’t have, it was low self-esteem. He was well aware of his worth in comparison to the others vs the Jedi.

Well aware that while many a Jedi liked to eye him with consideration, Shaak Ti was not one of the ones who had made her interest clear. Sure, she might be attracted to him, but that didn’t mean that she was _interested_ in him.

She had Colt at her side all the time, so maybe her quota for clones was already filled.

That he could deal with. He was self aware enough to know that just because someone was attracted to him didn’t mean that they were going to do the bump and grind. Two people could appreciate each other’s attributes and not immediately jump into bed together, and that was fine. It wasn’t as if he was just after sex anyway; Alpha could get that just about anywhere.

General Vos was always good for a bunk roll, a few of the Knights, and Alpha could do well enough with his hand if necessary.

It wasn’t that.

It was watching a lek twirl around Colt’s hand in quiet moments, it was the way her elegant hands pressed against the marks on her Commander’s bucket with reverence. It was how Colt leaned into her presence, how they would share glances of understanding, of humor. It was the _gentleness_ that they treated each other with, and then the way they would throw each other around on the sparring mats. It was bared fangs and fierce grins.

It was kriffing _both_ of them, and that was what got Alpha’s blood up at the audacity of his own mind to play this over and over in his head.

If it were just sex, he could ignore it. If it were just General Ti he could let it blow by.

Alpha had never been attracted to another clone before. Sure, he’d traded handies with his brothers on occasion, the other Alphas, but he’d never _desired_ any of them. After watching well maintained nails drag over the shell of a pauldron, seeing a smoothly clipped blaster on a belt, a straight back and wiry shoulders… quick concise throws and good aim. Well.

There was reason to be irritable.

The others were cannon fodder in comparison to a top quality products – because if they weren’t his brothers were dying in droves – so they hadn’t been subjects of interest. Even the CC’s didn’t compare to the Alphas, didn’t have all the bells and whistles that the Kaminoans had put into them. They were still better than nat born humans, but they didn’t exactly come in the same size class and that –

That was now apparently something he found appealing.

Still, it was better to focus on the curve of montrals and the sway of lekku, to get lost in the curled corner of a sweet mouth hiding sharp fangs.

Shooting target after target to grind out _emotions_ because even beside the physical, he _liked_ them.

Shaak was surprisingly vicious when playing sabacc and occasionally when she was taking a particularly arrogant clone down a peg or two. The amount of times he’d been in the sparring ring breaking shinies and she’d hopped in, and he _still_ wasn’t quite used to her Togruta strength. To her speed and carnivorous instincts. He didn’t always lose of course, not even mostly, not after he learned a few tricks, but that was what made it _interesting._

That wasn’t even counting when she used the Force to teach the cadets how to handle a Jedi in combat, dark eyes calm and confident. She was gentle with them after she’d beaten them, expertly explaining what they did wrong and what they should do better the next time.

She did the same with Alpha, although there was a certain kind of playfulness there that spoke of his ability to take the criticism better than the younger clones.

She was a good Jedi. A good General. A predator with a sweet smile and compassionate heart and that spelt nothing good for Alpha.

A targeting droid exploded and he snarled silently, knowing that he needed to find another outlet before this got out of hand. Some time with the weights might get him tired enough that an obstacle course might be worth his time. Might be distracting.

Because Colt had a wicked sense of humor and tended to bite down on his grins, fell into parade rest easily and wasn’t intimidated by Alpha the way other ARCs were. Most of the ones who worked with the best Generals weren’t, but he was the one who willingly let himself get thrown around and took advice.

He was quick on the draw and had a way of side eyeing someone through his bucket that always tickled Alpha something fierce. Colt was competent but knew when to take a break and enjoyed the quiet moments between teaching cadets how they were least likely to die out there.

Karking hell, this wasn’t _helping_!

“Excuse me, Alpha-17,” that calm, melodious voice spoke from behind him, making his heart stutter and his mouth twist into a scowl. “But some cadets had concerns.”

Cadets? No cadets should be around here at this –

Ah.

Well, more time had passed than he’d originally thought, apparently. Great, now this was interfering with his situational awareness which could get him and others killed.

He needed a drink. Or a sedative. Something.

Grimly, he wondered if one of those Knights who had an eye on him were in the area.

“I needed a break anyway,” was what fell out of his mouth.

Turning, he noted the way that dark eyes locked onto his face with consideration, before something he couldn’t quite identify slid behind them. Shaak tilted her head, lekku slipping smoothly against her robes, montrals drawing the eye as she gestured with her hand.

“Perhaps you should clean up and rest –”

Not that he’d get much of the second done.

“– with myself and Colt.”

Alpha froze, halfway to the door, and incidentally the Togruta who was plaguing his mind and watching him with those hunter’s eyes. Ah. That was what it was.

“You inviting me to _join_ you, General?”

“In this, I would prefer not to use such titles.”

Which was answer enough, wasn’t it?

Pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth he stepped the rest of the way to meet her, looking down at her slim but lethal frame. He dwarfed her, but she could keep up with any moves he made, faster and more aware, sensing the vibrations even as he moved.

It was just sex she – _they_ , Force help him – wanted, and he could do that. Alpha was very, very good at sex, and this didn’t _mean_ anything because despite other relationships in the Army, Shaak and Colt were rather exclusive. He’d never even _heard_ of them hinting at adding in a third or taking another lover since the Jedi had convinced Colt to take off his armor.

Unless. Unless they actually…

“I’m interested,” he spoke slowly, consideringly, catching a glimpse of armor out of the corner of his eye, noting Colt’s position. “But is that _all_ you’re asking, Shaak?”

She smiled, a slow, crawling thing full of heat but also affection that made his spine shiver and his hands twitch towards her.

“We would ask many things, but accept no more than you would give.”

The slight tilt of a helmet spoke of Colt’s agreement, to his part in this, and that made Alpha’s teeth ache with the desire to set them into flesh to leaves bruises behind.

“That’s a lot,” his words were droll, but his throat was tight. “Could get messy.”

“We are _most_ excellent at organizing clutter, Alpha,” a slim ruddy hand settled on his chest, unfelt beneath his armor but a brand against his skin all the same. “And a little bit of mess makes things interesting.”

His hands covered the back of hers without conscious thought, and her warmth was easier to feel through his gloves. As if moving on some unseen signal from Shaak, Colt stepped forward and pulled off his bucket to look up at Alpha with slightly furrowed brows and eyes that looked a shade lighter but not too off. His face was _almost_ identical to Alpha’s, but while he wasn’t exactly softer of features, there was something less ready for violence in him.

Perhaps warmer, was what he wanted to say.

“What about you Commander? You sure about this? I’m an ass.”

“And you’ve got a hell of one as well,” was the prompt answer, tinged with amusement but also interest, strangely more subtle than the Jedi’s. “But we’ve been talking for a while, and figured it couldn’t hurt to ask if you were up for more than some naked wrestling.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re an ass, Alpha, but you aren’t quite an irredeemable bastard,” was denied with a roll of those slightly lighter eyes and the wave of a hand. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and figure out what’s what over a cup of kaf, alright?”

How was it that this ARC was the decisive one?

Now, that just couldn’t stand.

“Kaf? Not something with a bit of bite?”

Shaak chuckled and slid her hand down his front, tangling it with his as he followed her down. Turning to lead them away to what was likely Shaak’s quarters, Colt snorted and shook his head as he threw words back over his shoulder.

“You obviously have never had kaf from Shili.”

Lifting his brows, he looked askance down at the Togruta, who flashed a bit of fang up at him in an amused grin.

“I have a taste for things with a bit of spice, Alpha.”

Oh, _did_ she now?


End file.
